


Can You Hear Me?

by BBCotaku



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Classical Music, Eiffel is bi and ultra Kawaii, Fluff, Lifeline au, Multi, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is anyone out there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Eiffel=>  
> Hera= 「...」

 

<Hello?>  
<is anyone out there?>  
<can you read me?

 

「Who's this?」

<OH THANK LORD!>  
<Sorry...it's been a while since I've heard from anyone>  
<I'm Douglass Eiffel, I was on board the U.S.S Hephaestus, but it...uh>  
<I dunno if "crashed" is the right word>  
<more like FEEL FROM THE SKY LIKE A GODDAMN>  
<erm>  
<rocket?>  
<wow this went nowhere fast>

  
「are you okay?」  
「where are you?」

 

<I think I'm on some moon,>  
<I can see Wolf 359>  
<(that's the star we were orbiting before everything went deep impact on us)>  
<and yes I just feel from the sky>  
<I'm peachy keen!>

 

「okay smart ass」  
「who's we?」

 

<The rest of the crew>  
<I guess they have to be round here somewhere too...>  
<if I survived I'm sure they'll be fine>  
<I hope...>

 

「I'm sure they're fine」  
「do you know exactly where you are on the moon?」  
「can you see anything?」

 

<there are these two smoking things a little way away>  
<either the rest of the ship>  
<or alien camp fires>  
<I'm kinda hoping for alien camp fires>

  
「You should probably check them out」

 

<Good idea captain obvious>  
<it looks quite a long way though>  
<luckily, according to my suit's display the air's breathable. So I won't have to worry about oxygen>

 

「Great!」  
「Start heading over there, you should check for supplies」

 

<Good idea>  
<I'm starving>  
<I'll message you when I get there, okay?>

  
「okay, I guess」

<great!>  
<oh>  
<before I go>  
<I didn't catch your name>

「Hera」  
「Just Hera」

<Nice to meet you Hera!>  
<I'll talk to you later>  
<…if I survive>

【Eiffel is busy】

<You know what?>

「what?」

<Walking is hard>  
<and boring>  
<like watching paint dry?>  
<wow that's something>  
<UNLIKE WALKING>

「Are you there yet?」

<...>  
<no>  
<I'm like...halfway>

「Doug」

<yeah yeah>  
<I know>  
<I'm not exactly the fittest man alive alright?>

「aren't astronauts meant to be super athletic?」

<yes, but what you forget>  
<is that being athletic means exercise>  
<and exercise means effort>

「…」

<hello>

「...」  
<enough with the passive aggressive dots>

「. . .」

<I'm going, I'm going!>

【Eiffel is Busy】

<Sooooo no alien camp fires.>  
<it looks like the rest of the Hephaestus>  
<It got split down the middle>  
<like a fucking...>  
<I got nothing>

「Quite the comedian」

<ha>  
<so which part of the ship should I got to?>  
<one side has the bridge>  
<the other Hilbert's Lab>

「Try the lab」  
「There might be some supplies in there」

<or one of Hilbert's experiments ready to kill me>  
<I honestly wouldn't be surprised>  
<I'll head over>  
<give me a minute>

【Eiffel is Busy】

<Oh good God>  
<Hera>  
<Hera can you hear me?>  
<Oh my god>  
<please answer me>

【Eiffel is Busy】

「Eiffel!」  
「Eiffel! Are you okay?」  
「Answer me! Please!」

<right>  
<sorry>  
<I…>  
<Um>  
<I just had to get out of there>  
<fuck>

「What happened?」

<...>

「You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to」

<No>  
<no it's fine>  
<Hilbert, he...>  
<I don't know how>  
<maybe it was the force of the crash?>  
<but he>  
<just kinda>  
<turned to mush>  
<there's blood all over...>

「Oh God」  
「I'm so sorry 」  
「Were you good friends?」  
「That was a stupid question」  
「I'm sorry」

<No it's fine>  
<we were...>  
<I dunno, more than friends?>  
<I mean he almost killed me like, six times>  
<And if that's not the grounds of a great relationship, I don't know what is>  
<and now I've made myself sad>

「Want me to distract you?」

<...>  
<Yes please>

「Shall we try the bridge?」

<yeah>  
<yeah, I'll get going>  
<but>  
<I think I need some time alone first>

「I understand」  
「just message me when your ready」

【Eiffel is Busy】

<Let's play a game>  
<called Good News Bad News>  
<Good News>  
<I found Captain Minkowski and she's alive!>  
<Bad News>  
<There's a metal pole through her side>  
<Like she looks like freaking Spike from Buffy>  
<Aaand she just hit me>

「Right, whatever you do don't pull the pole out」  
「That's what's stopping her from bleeding out」

<then what should I do?>  
<she can't walk around with a metal stake through her lung>

「She won't have to」  
「Get her comfortable, don't ships have a stasis pod or something?」

<Yeah>  
<how'd you know that?>

「I like space okay」  
「But focus Eiffel」

<right>  
<I'll go find the pod>  
<be right back Minkowski>

【Eiffel is Busy】

<I dub this moon the moon of GOOD NEWS BAD NEWS>

「Oh no」

<oh yes!>  
<good news>  
<I found the stasis pod>  
<I tripped over a little generator thing like the graceful ballerina I am>  
<and in the control panel next to the stairs is pod is this distress beacon>  
<thingy>

「That doesn't seem too bad」

<Imma gonna let you finish>  
<but first>  
<BAD NEWS>  
<The generator thing only has enough power to get one of them working>  
<so it's either save Minkowski>  
<or power the becon>

「...」  
「isn't there a med bay?」  
「or a first aid kit?」

<yes>  
<but it's>  
<a>  
<under stocked>  
<b>  
<in Hilbert's lab>

「Damnit」

<what should I do?>

「I'm thinking」  
「Hang on a moment」

<okay>  
<I'm going to take the pod to Minkowski>  
<thank God for hover mode I guess>  
<we'll make our choice when we get there>

【Eiffel is Busy】

「I was thinking」

<Yes?>

「If we power the pod」  
「You could both starve and die on the moon」

<aren't you cheerful>

「But if you power the beacon, there's a chance at least one of you could get out of this alive」

<...>

「Eiffel?」

<I was thinking about that too>  
<but I can't just let her die>  
<she has people waiting for her back on earth>  
<I don't...>  
<but if I don't power this beacon then no one will come>

「...」  
「Put her in the pod」

<Eh?>

「Power the pod, there has to be another generator somewhere on this damn ship」  
「You're right, we can't just let her die」

<Hera...>

「Come on, We don't have all day!」

<Yes Sir!>

【Eiffel is busy】

<Okay the pod's all powered and Minkowski's all set up for now>  
< Wolf 359 is getting kinda low, so my mission for now is to find somewhere to sleep>  
<I was looking around and found some food rations>  
<but I may or may not have broken the door...>

「Oh come on Eiffel...」

<Yeah. I know>  
<so my options are this:>  
<set up in here with a roof over my head, but a door that's jammed open>  
<OR>  
<set up camp by the engine which is radiating a crap-ton of heat>  
<aaaand around 150 rads>  
<will that kill me or nah?>

「I'm not quite sure」  
「Hang on I'll google it」

<google it?>  
<really?!>  
<fine..>  
<Imma gonna eat this Mac and cheese I found>

【Eiffel is busy】

「Okay, so it looks like 150 rads won't kill you」  
「But it might increase your risk of getting cancer」

<by how much?>  
<cause I'm a smoker>  
<I'm used to ingesting things that could kill me>

「Nice」

<I like how it tastes okay?>  
<Anyway, enough with the sarcasm. Will sleeping next to this thing turn me into Hazel Grace?>  
<yes or no>

「Probably not?」

<that's comforting>  
<but I guess I'll take it>  
<I'm gonna pitch a tent>  
<Hey Hera>

「Yes Doug?」

<I'm going to be completely honest>  
<This day...>  
<has been the worst day of my life>  
<I mean>  
<I'm just a Comms officer, I'm in NO way ready for this>  
<But...>  
<you were a big help>  
<Thank you Hera>

「You're welcome」  
「I guess...」  
「I'm just a girl with a phone」

<Who likes space>

「Who likes space」

<We're both a buncha unprepared idiots>

「I'm not an idiot」

<One unprepared idiot and an unprepared phone>  
<And this idiot is very tired>  
<I'm gonna huddle up by the radiation fire>

「Good Night I guess」

<G'night Hera>  
<Here's to a better tomorrow>

【Eiffel is busy】


	2. Day Two

<MY SPIT IS BLUE!!!!>

「What?」

<So I woke up with a bad taste in my mouth>  
<and so I rinsed it out>  
<but when I spat out my water it was BRIGHT BLUE>  
<Is that normal?>  
<is the moon messing with me?>  
<AM I THE HULK?!>  
<No wait that's green isn't it?>

「Calm down, it was probably the radiation」  
「Actually, maybe get away from the engine」

<Waaaaaaay ahead of you>   
<I should probably find another place to sleep tonight, since it doesn't look like my savior is going to rain from the sky anytime soon and I DO NOT want to turn into a fucking smurf>

【Eiffel is busy】

「How's Captain Minkowski?」

< the monitor says she's doing fine>  
<well everything's green (like Hulk spit) so I assume she's okay>

「What about rations?」

<decent>   
<scrambled eggs for breakfast, but sadly no coffee>

「There are bigger things to worry about than coffee, Doug」

<Let us take a moment of silence for coffee>

「Douglass」

<...>  
<okay silence over>

「OH MY GOD」

<So mysterious phone lady>  
<what's my mission for today?>

「I don't know」  
「why are you asking me?」

<Because you're my mysterious phone lady>  
<Duh>

「Well」  
「What needs to be done?」

<...>  
<I should bury Hilbert>   
<give him a proper grave>

「Are you sure you're ready for that?」

<No>  
<But I'm not ready to survive on a moon either>   
<I'm not ready for a lot of things>  
<But this isn't about me>  
<This is about make sure a good-->  
<okay not GOOD man,>  
<A man who I care about get's to rest in peace>

「Wow」  
「That's really noble of you」

<heh>  
<thanks>  
<You can't see this, but I'm smiling, which is a goddam miracle>   
<I'll get digging, I think I could use some scrap or something>

「Good idea」

<Okay, I'll let you know when I'm done>

「Wait!」

<what?>   
<is something wrong?>

  
「No」  
「Just wait a moment」

[Accept File Exchange?]  
[Y/N]

<...>   
<Is that...>  
<music?>

「Yep!」  
「I managed to figure it out last night」  
「My taste in music is...kind of weird though」

<Are you kidding?>  
<This is perfect!>   
<thank you Hera>

「You're welcome Eiffel」

【Eiffel is busy】

<How can a moon be this hot?>   
<I feel like freaking Ghost Rider>   
<but I managed to get it done>   
<even if my suit is pooling with sweat>

「TMI Eiffel」

<Right>   
<Sorry>   
<Now to get the body>   
<or more what's left>

「I'm sorry」

<Why?>  
<it's not like it's your fault>

「I know」  
「But, I still feel guilty for some reason」  
「Because I can't be there to help you」

<You're helping plenty>   
<Don't worry>   
<I'm going to go be an undertaker>

「Okay」  
「Good luck」

【Eiffel is busy】

<It's done>  
<there wasn't really much to bury>  
<but I managed to find one of his lab coats and put that over it>

「He was a doctor?」

<Yeah>  
<Doctor Dmitri Ilyich Volodin>

「I thought his name was Hilbert?」

<He had a lotta names>  
<I think anyway>  
<Me and Minkowski found out a while ago>  
<Doctor Selberg>  
<Doctor Hilbert>  
<God knows how many others>  
<But he told me his real name>

「You two seem close」

<Like I said>  
<more than friends>  
<...>  
<I should go see if Minkowski's still breathing>

「Eiffel」

<Yeah Hera?>

「Are you okay?」

<...>  
<nah>

「Do you want to talk about it?」

<nah, not really>

「Okay」

<Thanks Hera>

【Eiffel is busy】

<SO ITS OFFICAL>  
<IM MARK WATNEY>  
<CAUSE I AM FUCKED>

「Calm down」  
「What's happening?」

<Minkowski's gone>

「Gone?!」  
「What do you mean GONE?!」

<Well>  
<I see a pod>  
<I see a sharp, bloody, metal pole>  
<BUT NO MINKOWSKI>

「That's not possible」

<WELL DO YOU SEE A WOMAN WITH A HOLE IN HER LUNG ANYWHERE?!>  
<I mean I knew she was stubborn>  
<(Don't even get me started on that harpoon gun of hers)>  
<but this is out of character even for her>

「And you can't see her anywhere?」  
「At all?」

<Hera>  
<believe it or not>  
<I am not blind>

「I get that smart ass」  
「But you don't just wake up from being put in a pod」  
「Did it stop working or..」

<Nope, everything's all functional>   
<Green lights all beep-boop-ing>  
<What should I do?>

「TRY AND FIND HER IDIOT!」

<Okay, okay Sgt Hartman>

【Eiffel is busy】

<I found prints!>

「Are they your footprints?」

<No>  
<hang on>

【Eiffel is busy】

<I can confirm they are not my prints>   
<(Don't, just don't)>   
<should I follow them?>

「Yes, but take some supplies」

<Aye aye sir!>

「Wait!」

<What?>

「Power the beacon」

<Right>  
<Should probably do that>

【Eiffel is busy】

<You're not going to believe this>  
<Seriously >

「What is it?」

<I just found metal>  
<Not ore or something>  
<BUT A SHEET OF METAL>

「You sure it's not from the Hephaestus?」

<I'm sure>  
<It was buried under a bunch of earth>  
<...>  
<Space-earth>

「Doug」  
「If it was buried how did you find it?」

<...>  
<Sooo I might have tripped over it but that's besides the point>  
<I'm gonna look around and see if I can find some more>

【Eiffel is busy】

<You are not going to believe this>

「You said that last time」

<Yeah, and again>  
<YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS>  
<That metal wasn't from the Hephaestus>  
<It's from another downed ship>

「...」  
「Eh?」

<I KNOW>   
<Should I...I dunno...explore it?>   
<or should I keep following the prints?>   
<I haven't seen any blood or anything so she might be alright?>

「Maybe you should look around?」  
「You have been walking for a while」  
「You deserve a break」

<I was planning on doing that anyway>  
<wolf 359 is getting kinda low>   
<damn, the doors busted>  
<how old is this thing anyway?>

「Does it have a serial number?」

<Yeah>  
<11973>   
<or something, like I said the place is kinda dusty>

「That model of ship is from five years ago」

<There's my space girl>

「More like google」

<Whatever!>  
<so a ship from five years ago crashed here?>  
<What is this? The Bermuda Triangle of space?!>   
<I'll go scout the place out>  
<(famous last words)>

「Good luck」

【Eiffel is busy】

<Take that Skynet! Ha ha!>

「Eh?」

<Found the ships generator and hooked it up to the controls>  
<most of it's completely trashed, but there's an old audio log in the recycling folder>   
<looks like someone had something to hide>   
<My bet's porn>

「Actual five-year-old Douglass Eiffel」

<Hang on, I'll play it>

[LOADING LOG]

[Mayday mayday! This is Captain Isabel Lovelace of Goddard Ship--Shit.

We're going down, I repeat we're going down.

All engines have failed, life support at critical. Please! Is anyone out there?!--]

[LOADING LOG]

[Mayday mayday! This is Captain Isabel Lovelace of Goddard Ship--]

<Shit>  
<Why was a distress signal in the trash?>

「I...don't know」

<Jesus...>   
<I mean>  
<fuck>   
<the engines failing, that's what happened to the Hephaestus>  
<You don't think...>  
<It's got to be a coincidence>   
<They just shut off>  
<I thought it was Hilbert at first>  
<an experiment gone wrong or maybe he'd finally just cracked>   
<This is insane>   
<Did someone or something try to down us?>

「Eiffel, please try to keep calm」

<CALM?!>  
<I'm standing in the middle of a goddam graveyard and you want me to be calm?!>

「You're not, Eiffel it's all in you're head」  
「Please, just try to keep breathing」

<I'm breathing, I'm breathing>  
<It's just...>  
<Fuck>

[Accept File Exchange?]  
[Y/N]

<Hera...?>

「It's meant to calm you down」  
「It helps me sometimes」  
「Though I don't know what use it would be for someone trapped on some moon」

<No, No>  
<it works>   
<I think?>  
<either that or I snapped>

「How's the sun?」

<Dunno>  
<low?>

「You should set up camp」  
「Keep searching tomorrow」

<You want me to sleep in the graveyard?!>

「It's not a graveyard, stop being such a drama queen」

<ARE YOU A ROBOT OR SOMETHING?!>  
<Read back what you just sent and say that again>

「What I mean is it's safer inside, you'll freeze to death one the sun sets if you don't get somewhere warm」  
「From what you've made it seem the ships in one peice」  
「Find the crew dorms and get as many sheets and covers as you can, get warm, survive the night」

<...>  
<heh>  
<You sound like captain Minkowski>  
<alright>  
<I'll set up camp>  
<I cook up some space food>  
<and try to calm down>   
<Talk to you tomorrow?>

「Obviously」

【Eiffel is busy】

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hera's songs
> 
> 1) love's joy  
> 2) nocturne in c sharp minor (no.20)


	3. Night Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird-ish request but can one of yous comment? I crave feedback like some starving, nervous leech.

<Hera>  
<Hera are you awake?>

「I am now」  
「What's the matter？」

<I think...>  
<I think I saw something moving>

「Minkowski?」

<Nope>  
<Not Minkowski>  
<it was something scuttling>  
<I just saw it out of the corner of my eye>  
<Fuck what the hell was that?!>  
<I don't want to turn into a lacky from alien>

「Try to relax Eiffel」  
「Tell me what you saw」

<I dunno>  
<I just woke up, it was all a blur>  
<Just, scuttling round the corner>  
<should I...>  
<go chase it?>

「No」  
「You might have frightened it off」  
「Stay where you are, don't move」

<Oh yeah>  
<cause that's the best way to scare off an alien>  
<play dead>

「Could you move?」

<What?>

「Could you move when you saw it?」

<I didn't really see it...I just heard this...>  
<No, I don't think I could>  
<why?>

「It might have been sleep paralyse」

<OR ALIENS>

「Eiffel, you haven't seen a single creature since you crashed.」  
「If there were aliens you would have seen them by now」

<SAYS WHO?!>

「Go look then」

<NO!>  
<YOU GO LOOK!>  
<...>  
<That made more sense in my head>  
<Fine I'll go look, but I'm taking the Minkowski pole>

「You KEPT that thing?!」

<shut up!>  
<IM ON AN ALIEN MOON ILL BE RIDLEY IF I WANNA!>

【Eiffel is busy】

<...>  
<it's a dead end>

「What?」

<The corridor where the scuttle-thingy went>  
<it's a dead end>  
<there's...nothing here>  
<WHAT THE HELL!?>

「Diagnosis」  
「Sleep paralysis and/or an over-active imagination」

<Or aliens...?>  
<okay. Fine>  
<You're right!>  
<ARE YOU HAPPY SPACE-GIRL?!>

[Accept File Transfer]  
[Y/N]

「Go to bed Eiffel」

<…Thanks Hera>

【Eiffel is busy】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hera's Song
> 
> Clair De Lune


End file.
